Raiders
}} Overview The Raiders are NPC enemies encountered at the very beginning of the game and are the main focus of chapter one. Most of the Raiders are lead by Raider Warlord Gantas and live in Warlord Gantas' Fortress. Other Raiders are lead by Gantas three lieutenants Tronk, Sarin and Crazy Blades, a small remaining group of raiders that the player befriends during chapter one are led by Elder Taos. The Raiders constantly attack the players land throughout the game (even after level 35). When the player defeats the raider parties attacking your land, the player will receive some gold (depending on the level of the Raider party). There is also a small chance of receiving a from the Raiders, which can be used to build the Raider Training Camp, which can be used to train Raiders, for additional Skulls and resources. History The Raiders are angry at the players for setting up on what they consider their land. When Morgan attacks the Raider scout parties, Gantas tells them they came on peaceful terms and vows to destroy them for their ignorance. After Warlord Gantas is defeated, Elder Taos becomes the raider that other raiders turn to for guidance. Later on, Tronk took over the leadership of the Raiders. Sarin comes to your Outpost and requests help in defeating him, as Tronk is much crueler and brash in his leadership. Tronk became leader after the Raiders deem Crazy Blades as too eccentric, and since Sarin is an outcast. The player defeats Tronk, and the Raiders then turn to Sarin as their leader. See also: * Suitors * The Sacred Passenger * Yenchka Player Units Enemy Units Normal Raiders Brutal Raiders Defenses NPC Characters Allied Enemy Events Boss Strike ]] ]] ]] The following Boss Strikes featured Raiders: Boss Strike 2: The Battle of Shaman Kuros Boss Strike 5: Yuzul the Raptor Trainer Boss Strike 8: The Battle of Shaman Kuros Boss Strike 12: Raider Warlord Challenge Boss Strike 14: Yuzul the Raptor Trainer Boss Strike 20: Yuzul the Raptor Trainer Raider Invasions The following Invasion events featured Raiders: * Raider Invasions * Raiders vs. Bottle Rockets Invasion Competition The following Invasion Competitions featured Raiders: * Invasion Competition 2: Raiders * Invasion Competition 5: Raiders * Invasion Competition 7: Raiders * Invasion Competition 8: Raiders & Animals Buildings The following buildings and decorations are associated with Raiders: * Raider Training Camp * Ceremonial Hearthstone * Raider's Victory Tree * Fallen Raider Statue * A Pole That Is On Fire * Burnt Offering * Pit of Flames Locations The following locations are associated with Raiders: * Raider Sanctuary * Raider Training Camp * Raider Farms * Raider Depot * Tronk's Base * Sarin's Base * Blade's Base * Warlord Gantas' Fortress Trivia * Their appearance parodies the Tusken Raiders/Sand People from the franchise. * All Raider units, except for Elder Taos, wear gasmasks. * Yenchka and Crazy Blades are the only known female Raiders. However, one of the Raider Kids looks like it could be female as well. Gallery File:Raider Sketches.png|Raider concept art. File:BN-Carousel-rockets.png|Raiders vs. Bottle Rockets event. NPC Artwork File:Npc_raider_lttoughguy_full.png|Tronk. File:Npc_raider_ltsniper_full.png|Sarin. File:Npc_raider_ltcrazylady_full.png|Crazy Blades. File:Npc-portrait-Gantas.png|Warlord Gantas. File:Npc_raider_event_boss_full.png|Shaman Kuros. File:Npc_raiderelder_full.png|Taos. File:Npc_raiderkids_full.png|Raider Kids. File:Npc_flame_archer_full.png|Flames of Love Archer. File:Npc_raider_full.png|Yenchka. Mission Icons File:Npc raider icon.png File:Npc missionObjective raiders.png File:Npc_raider_lttoughguy_icon.png File:Npc_raider_ltsniper_icon.png File:Npc_raider_ltcrazylady_icon.png File:Npc_raiderleader_icon.png File:Npc_raiderkids_icon.png File:Npc_flame_archer_mission.png Encounter Icons File:Raider.png File:Encounter_tronk_silver.png File:Encounter_sarin_silver.png File:Encounter_blades_silver.png File:Raiderleader.png File:Raider_Challenge_icon.png File:EncounterIcon_RaiderInvasion_icon.png File:EncounterIcon_RaiderInvasion_icon-1.png File:EncounterIcon_RaiderPvP_icon.png Category:Factions Category:Raiders Category:Enemies